Your Memories
by Mojo-JoJo13
Summary: She’s giving birth, get me Tsunade! - sasusaku
1. The Beginning

**HEY, READ ME! IMPORTANT NOTE:**

Well first off, thank you for clicking on this story and starting to read it!

**I hope you enjoy this one-shot and maybe it can turn into a two-shot depending on how many readers want one and if they liked it.**

I have been having a writer's block on Haunted House Assignment, but I have started working on the next chapter so expect an update soon, like in two or three weeks. Oh and thanks to all those that have reviewed my other stories! You make me so happy, and get me even more motivated to write!

**I know it's a long wait, but please be patient with me. I have been stressed in school due to the math TAKs and other test I have to study for, so that explains my long updates. Also because I have been having that huge writer's block, so yea. –sheepish laugh- **

–sweat drop-

---

* * *

**Mother's day is almost here, so i decided to update this story earlier than I had usually thought, so enjoy! ^^**

---

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song, but I do own the ideas and plot! **

**Oh and by the way, the lyrics are in Spanish and the English words next to them are the translation**

_---_

* * *

**Your Memories**

_**---**_

_**Por tus recuerdos mama**__ (__By your memories mom)_

_---_

Our story begins on a quiet night. The stars twinkled like glitter on black paper as the animals went inside their shelters.

It seemed that all through Konoha, every living creature was asleep peacefully, but north of the village, down to where the Uchiha Compounds were located, one would notice a restless soul still lurked around his house.

---

The floorboards creaked as Sasuke Uchiha made his way to the kitchen. Turning on the light he squinted his eyes from the brightness. He grabbed a glass cup from the cupboard, and walked to the sink to fill it with water and kneeled down on his kitchen table.

It was quiet he noticed taking a sip of his cup; not even the crickets were awake to sing their late night song.

His eyes scanned the room until they stopped on a magnetized calendar on the refrigerator. Finishing his water, he stood and put the cup in the sink before walking to the calendar.

Going up to it, he noticed a date circled in red marker. Looking closer, he saw that May 10th was circled and underneath it, it said Mother's day.

"No wonder I woke up," he said to himself.

Walking down the hallway, he became aware that this had become a routine for him on every mother's day. He would wake up late at night and stay awake for hours, until sometimes the sun would already be rising.

Then he would get ready and visit his mother's tomb at the Uchiha Memorial Shrine.

---

_**Tus recuerdos guardo en mi cajón (**__Your memories I keep in my drawer)_ _**  
Y al abrirlo me llena de dolor (**__And when opened, it fills me of pain)__**  
Aunque sé que no me olvidaras (**__Although I know that you will not forget me)__**  
Ahí arriba donde estas mama. (**__There above where you are mom.)__**  
**_---

He opened the door to his parents' room; he never went in there for it brought too many memories of his deceased loved ones. He walked over to his parents' closet and grabbed a box that was on the floor.

Lifting it, he brought it with him and sat on the edge of the bed.

Lifting up the top, he came upon photos and other things belonging to his family. Reaching his hand in the carton, he brought out what looked like box of old pocky.

---

_**Es algo indescriptible (**__It's something indescribable_)_**  
Ella te falta cuando aun eres niño (**__She was needed when you were a child)__**  
La madures en ti aun no ha llegado. **__**(**__The maturity in you has not yet arrived__**)  
Pues tu aun estas creciendo (**__For you are still growing)_

---

_**oOoOo**_

_Sasuke walked into his house removing his shoes as he walked to the living room. Arriving there, he was met by the presence of both his mother and his aunt._

"_Sasuke," Mikoto called to her son as he walked toward her to give her a hug._

"_Hello, Mom," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, aunt," he said bowing respectfully to his relative._

"_My, my, haven't you've grown Sasuke dear," his aunt said pinching his cheeks to emphasize his maturity._

"_You know how he hates that sister-in-law," Mikoto giggled at the sight of Sasukes' scrunched up face as he rubbed his swollen cheeks._

_Letting out an amused laugh she grabbed Sasuke by the hands, "So tell me boy, how old are you now?"_

"_Six, right mommy," Sasuke exclaimed turning to his mother for approval._

"_That's right, my Sasu-chan is growing up!" scooping up her son into her arms she ruffled his hair while he tried to free his head from her hard grasp._

_Laughter filled the small room until the aunt began taking something from her bag._

"_Here you go, Sasuke, some yummy pocky," his aunt said handing her nephew a box of chocolate covered sticks._

"_Thank you," he responded taking the candy into his small hands, still sitting on his mother's lap he opened the box to shove a chocolate pocky stick into his mouth and another into his mother's._

_Laughter once again filled the room as both women watched as the young boy ate the candy greedily._

_**oOoOo**_

---

_**Hay Dios mío ahora que hago para (**__My God, now what do I do)__**  
Avanzar a lado de otra gente (**__To advance to the side with the other people)__**  
Y no así sentirme muy diferente pues (**__So that I don't feel so different)__**  
Yo no tengo a mi mama (**__Because I don't have my mom)_

---

He gave a soft grin as he remembered that day. Putting the candy back into the box, he made a grab for the next object that caught his attention.

Taking his hand out of the cardboard, he brought out a maroon velvet book. As he glanced at the digital clock that was by the bedside, he noticed that it was three in the morning.

Figuring he might as well get to his room, he settled the book at the bedside. Standing up, he gave a stretch of his arms.

Picking up the cardboard box, he put it back into its place where it once was. He made his way out of the room with the book in hand.

Arriving at his room, he gently opened the door as he went in and closed it just as quietly as before.

Crossing the area, he sat on the windowsill that was right next to his bed. Sitting with a leg boasted on the sill and the other hanging so that his toes touched the floor he opened the book.

The first thing he saw when he lifted the cover was the words '_Property of Mikoto Uchiha_' in pretty cursive.

Flipping the page, he noticed a picture of his young mother and father, holding hands, glued to the page.

'_Hn, it's a scrap book,'_ he thought flipping to the next page.

The next was a picture of his mother wearing a summer hat as she was kneeled on the ground planting some daisies. Looking closely, he could see a finger cropping a corner of the picture.

Sasuke seemed to notice as he let out a small chuckle. He also remembered that day.

---

_**Tus recuerdos guardo en mi cajón (**__Your memories I keep in my drawer)_ _**  
Y al abrirlo me llena de dolor (**__And when opened, it fills me of pain) __**  
Aunque sé que no me olvidaras (**__Although I know that you will not forget me)_ _**  
Ahí arriba donde estas mama.**_ _(There above where you are mom.)_

_**(Repeat twice)**__**  
**_---

_**oOoOo**_

_It was another warm spring, as Mikoto Uchiha took both her sons out to the back yard to play._

_While Itachi and Sasuke were playing catch, their mother went to her small garden and began to pull out the weeds that had inhabited themselves in her property._

_All of a sudden, a sob was heard from where the two boys were playing. Turning around to see what the problem was she saw Sasuke sitting on the ground with his face in his hands._

_Walking closer to her small son, she knelt down as she grabbed him into her arms._

"_What's wrong, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked wiping the tears from the five year old. Controlling himself, Sasuke took a deep breath before saying, "I-Itachi, threw the b-ball too hard; it hit me on the f-face." _

"_Itachi, is this true?"_

"_It was an accident mom," Itachi replied as he crossed his arm, pouting at the same time._

_She let out a giggle at her older son's antics. Standing up with Sasuke still her hands, she walked over to her garden once again._

"_Want to help mommy with her garden, Sasuke?" she asked placing him on the grass._

_He wildly clapped his small hands nodding his head in the process. Mikoto let out another laugh as she kissed him on the forehead before handing him a small shovel._

_Within minutes, they were almost done planting and furnishing the soil. _

_Standing up, Sasuke wiped his mud-covered hands on his white shorts. Suddenly, Itachi was behind him with a camera in his hands. Whispering something into Sasuke's ear, Sasuke have a cheeky smile as he grabbed the camera and pointed it toward his mom, who was busy planting a daisy._

_Pushing the button, a flash emitted as it captured the moment forever._

_**oOoOo**_

_**---**_

_**Mami yo quiero darte las gracias (**__Mom I want to give you thanks)__**  
Por darme fuerza y mucho corazón para seguer (**__For giving me the strength and heart to go on)__**  
Gloria sabes que me haces falta (**__Glory, for you know that I need you)__**  
Porque estaba acostumbrado a tu lado vivir (**__Because I was used to living by your side)_

_**---**_

Turning the page, there was a photograph of him as a newborn held by his smiling mother, with his father standing next to her and behind Itachi.

Though he would never say it aloud, he wished that this moment would last forever. He hoped that Itachi had never killed his whole clan and maybe that way his mother and father would still have been here with him.

He let out a sigh as he flipped the page. The next photograph was an image of his mother and himself in the kitchen with flour all across their faces.

_**oOoOo**_

"_Mom, I want to bake cookies for someone that I care about!" six-year-old Sasuke exclaimed running toward his mother who was washing dishes._

"_Really? So who is this somebody?" his mother asked drying her hands on her yellow apron she was wearing._

"_I can't tell you mom!" he said as a wave of anxiety washed through his face._

"_Alright, what kind of cookies do you want to bake?" she asked him taking out the ingredients they were going to need._

"_Um, what's your favorite type of cookie mommy?" he asked her slyly making his way to a chair to stand up on._

_Mikoto gave him a smile before putting her finger on her chin in a thinking manner. "Well, my favorite type of cookie is chocolate chip, sweetie,"_

"_Okay, I want to make chocolate chip cookies too!" Sasuke replied._

_As the next thirty minutes passed, he and his mother worked on baking cookies. At last, Mikoto grabbed the tray of cookie dough and put it into the oven for them to bake._

_Grabbing all the dirty dishes, she put them into the sink and let the warm water wash away the substances that the dishes held._

"_Mom, look!" she heard her son shout before turning around into a handful of flour. A small boyish giggle was heard from Sasuke as he jumped off his chair onto the tiled floor. He watched his mother begin to wipe the flour from her face with her hands._

_A smile cracked onto her face as she playfully threw the flour back at him. She let out a laugh at the sight of the shocked, flour-covered face of her son. _

_They played like that until finally they were drenched from head to toe with the white powered substance._

"_Mom? Sasuke? What are you guys doing?" Itachi asked catching sight of his mother and brother. Recovering from their flour battle Sasuke explained that they were just having fun._

"_Itachi, can you go get the camera," Mikoto said to her older son as she ushered him out of the kitchen. _

_---_

"_Come on Sasu-chan, say cheese to the camera," his mother said smiling at the small boy who was looking forward. As both smiled, Itachi pressed the button making a flash emit from the device._

"_Mommy, the cookies are for you!"_

"_Aw, thank you Sasu-chan!"_

_**oOoOo**_

_**---**_

_**Eras una madre que luchabas (**__You were a kind of mother who tried her hardest)__**  
Y aunque estuviéramos tristes (**__Although we were sad)__**  
Siempre nos hacías reír (**__You always made us laugh)__**  
Sabes Ma Nigga te ama (**__You know my your son loves you)__**  
Que lo quiero expresar solo a ti**_ _(I want to express it only to you)_

_**---**_

He flipped through the pages for the next hour. Most of the pictures contained in the photo album were mostly of him and his mother.

He was always more attached to his mother than his father, due to the fact that his dad spent most of his time with Itachi than he did with Sasuke.

However, Sasuke never really complained. He always loved his mother's affections more than he liked his father's appraises.

Finally, he was coming to the end of his memory journey. The last page was of all four of them sitting under a Sakura tree.

The last picture they ever took as a family.

---

_**Tus recuerdos guardo en mi cajón (**__Your memories I keep in my drawer)_ _**  
Y al abrirlo me llena de dolor (**__And when opened, it fills me of pain) __**  
Aunque sé que no me olvidaras (**__Although I know that you will not forget me)_ _**  
Ahí arriba donde estas mama.**_ _(There above where you are mom.)_

_**(Repeat)**__**  
**_---

_**oOoOo**_

"_Come on boys, today's mother's day and we are taking your mother out for a nice picnic," Fugaku, their father, said to them._

_As Itachi walked to his room to gather get ready, Sasuke jumped though out the whole house looking for his mother to tell her the news._

"_Mom, mom, mom!" he yelled running, all of a sudden, he bumped into some legs that were making their around the corner._

"_Sasuke, you should be more careful, you might get hurt." Mikoto told her son picking him up from the ground._

"_We're going to the park," Sasuke began, "today is mommy's day and father said we are having a picnic."_

"_Really," Mikoto replied surprise etched in her voice, "Well then, let's go get ready. I'll race you Sasuke," his mother grinned as both she and her eight-year-old son ran off to the kitchen to get food._

_---_

_Arriving at the park, Fugaku chose a shady area under a Sakura tree that seemed to be in the middle of blooming._

_As Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku set up the picnic area, Sasuke began to gather flowers from the nearby bushes and flower beds._

_Finishing setting up, Itachi was sent by his father to fetch his little brother while he and his wife took out the food._

_As Itachi neared Sasuke, he noticed a handful of daisy, tulips, and small roses in his small hands._

"_Sasuke, mother and father said for you to come back to the picnic area."_

"_I'm coming, big brother," Sasuke replied still trying to detach a tulip from the ground. As he struggled to pull the other flowers that were in his hands fell to the grass. He was about to pick them up when Itachi's right hand gathered them while the other pulled the tulip with ease._

"_Come on foolish little brother, mother is waiting." With that said, he handed over the flowers to Sasuke, but not before flicking his forehead._

"_Ow, big brother, that hurt!" Sasuke yelled putting a hand to his red forehead as he ran after Itachi._

_---_

_As the sun began to set, all four family members were seated against the trunk of the tree, watching the sunrise._

_Sasuke was seated on his mother's lap while Itachi and their father were seated on either side of her. _

"_What a beautiful day," Mikoto said breaking the silence._

"_Hn," Fugaku responded tightening his hold around his wife's' shoulders. An orange hue began to drift over them and the remaining families that had also come out to enjoy mother's day with their wife's and mother's._

"_Mommy, can we take a picture together?" Sasuke asked looking up at his mother._

"_Sure, Sasu-chan" Mikoto smiled, liking the idea. As she took out her camera that she had brought with her, she called to someone who was walking by them, if they could take a picture of her and her three males._

"_Alright, smile everyone," the woman cooed pointing the camera at the Uchiha family._

_-Flash-_

_---_

_**Esto que estoy cantando (**__What I am singing)__**  
Es my corazón es lo que está sintiendo (**__Is what I am feeling in my heart)__**  
Es lo que Nigga hoy está viviendo (**__This is what yours on is living through today)__**  
Quisiera que todo esto solo fuera un invento (**__I wish this was all just a game)_

_---_

**He stared at the picture, thought whirling inside his head.**

'_**Why Itachi, why did you have to kill them.' **_**He thought his eyes glaring out into the woods.**

Closing the book, he put it on the floor leaning against the wall; he closed his eyes, inhaling then exhaling.

Opening his eyes once again, he pulled back the dark navy curtain revealing a full moon that began to light up his room.

Starting out, he watched the stars twinkle with the moon, as he felt relaxed and serene. Suddenly, a ray of moonlight showed through the window; he followed the light until it landed on a sleeping figure that was on his bed.

The rise and fall of a chest could be seen under the covers as pink hair was spread out on the pillow. His eyes softened catching the sight of a woman who was peacefully sleeping.

They softened even more when said woman's eyes began to open lazily before focusing on his face.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing up so early?" the pink haired woman asked shifting herself so that she was on her back facing him, but not before taking a glance at the digital clock that read 4:15 am.

"Hn, go back to sleep, Sakura," Sasuke replied getting up from the window sill and sitting next to her on the bed.

She let out a giggle, and then she reached out her hands in an invitation for him to lay his head on her shoulder.

He gave her a smirk before laying next to her while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he rested his head on the crook of her neck.

"Why are you up so early, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him, unconsciously stroking his black locks.

"Thinking," he replied feeling his eyes begin to get heavy. They laid in silence and Sasuke thought she had fallen asleep again when he heard her speak.

"About what?"

"The past," he never really liked to go into detail when he talked, he liked to beat around the bush, especially with Sakura, and wait to see if she could figure it out.

"Aa, let me guess, its mother's day today, am I right?"

She felt him nod and instantly she tightened her hug around him. She was about o say something when he beat her to it.

"I will always miss her."

Tears began to well up in Sakura's eyes but she refused to let them fall. "She will always love you Sasuke-kun." She left it at that, waiting for him to say anymore, if he wanted to.

"Hn."

Once again they were in silence, she was about to fall asleep when she felt his hand begin to rub her stomach.

"She's moving," Sakura heard him say, still stroking her small bulging belly, softly. Moving her head, so that she could see his face, she noticed his eyes had softened.

A smile crossed her pale face, putting her own hand over his that was still placed on her stomach.

"Yes, she is."

"What will she be called?" Sasuke asked only above a whisper.

"Whatever you wish to name her, Sasuke-kun," Sakura replied, quite surprise that he had asked this question, at this time.

He stayed quiet, still rubbing her stomach. Unexpectedly, he stopped his movement and as Sakura looked down at him, she saw her husband looking at her with intense eyes that she felt herself blush.

Even after three years of marriage, he still had the ability to make her blush.

Then he wrapped his arms around her waist as he snuggled his head even deeper into her neck. Shivers crawled down her spine as she felt him speak, "Can we name her…Mikoto?"

Sakura finally let the tears she was holding descend down her cheeks as she hugged him so hard that she was sure she was suffocating, yet he didn't complain, he just returned the gesture just as hard, but being careful not to crush her stomach.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun," she replied giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"You are going to be a great mother, Sakura,"

"And you an excellent father, Sasuke-kun,"

Leveling himself so that he was face to face with her, he gave Sakura a gentle kiss, showing his gratitude and love that he had for this woman.

This female who was beautiful, kind, gentle, caring, and loving…

Just like his mother.

---

_**Tus recuerdos guardo en mi cajón (**__Your memories I keep in my drawer)_ _**  
Y al abrirlo me llena de dolor (**__And when opened, it fills me of pain) __**  
Aunque sé que no me olvidaras (**__Although I know that you will not forget me)_ _**  
Ahí arriba donde estas mama.**_ _(There above where you are mom.)_

_**(Repeat)**__**  
**_---

**Well I'm done with this story**

**I hope you enjoyed the story, the song is sang by DJ Flex (Nigga) a Spanish singer, if you want to hear the song go to my profile and it's in the way bottom of the page **

This story is dedicated to all mothers and soon to be moms out there in the world! Hope you have a great mother's day!

**Read and Review Please!**

**Mojo-Jojo signing off, till next time ^^**


	2. The Start

**Here is the next chapter of Your Memories**

**It took me a long time, but I got it finished! My inspiration was from my mom who was pregnant (pay attention to the past present) and now I have a cute little sister who I love with all my heart!**

**So yea, now on with the story!**

**Oh, and please rememebr to leave a review if it is ot too much trouble! thank you 8D**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did oh the scenes, I would put! Mua-ha-ha**

**

* * *

**

_Your Memories_

_"Love is rich..."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Sakura, get to bed, it's getting late," Sasuke called from the bedroom door.

"I'm coming, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called back from the kitchen. The sound of dishes clanking with one another was heard as she placed each plate into its proper place in the cupboards.

Walking down the hallway to her room, she began to feel a light pressure on her lower abdomen. She dismissed the pain, thinking it was only the temporary contractions she usually got she headed straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke walked back into their room. Pulling back the covers, he settled under them and slowly began to close his eyes, knowing Sakura would join him later.

Just when he was about to drift to sleep, a scream startled him out of his peaceful state.

"Sasuke!" came a shout from the restroom.

In a blink of an eye, he was out of bed and running to the bathroom where his wife was. When he opened the door, he saw Sakura hunched over the sink with an arm wrapped around her bulging stomach and a painful expression on her flawless face.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke began, helping his wife stand upright only to have her scream once again.

"Sasuke, I t-think," she struggled to say, "S-she's coming!"

Immediately his eyes widened as he gently lifted his wife into his arms and teleported to the hospital.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Sasuke barged in through the swinging door. He might have felt weird with only boxers on and his wife in a light pink nightgown, but all he was concerned about was Sakura who was in his arms in pain.

A nurse, Shenji, who was a coworker of Sakura's, ran toward Sasuke. "What is the matter Uchiha-san? Did something happen to Sakura-san?"

"She's giving birth, get me Tsunade!" Sasuke said frantically. Fortunately, Tsunade was there in a flash when she heard her name called.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"She's giving birth!" Sasuke said for the second time that night.

"Someone, get me a wheel chair, now!" Tsunade roared, leading Sasuke, with Sakura still in his arms, to an examination room.

Putting Sakura on the wheel chair, Sasuke grabbed hold of her hand while Tsunade pushed the rolling chair.

---

Lying on the hospital bed, another gasp came from Sakura when she felt another deep contraction appear. Sasuke began to stroke her pink locks while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze as she returned the gesture.

"Alright, Sakura, you will need to push when I tell you," Tsunade instructed settling herself in front of Sakura's opened legs as another assistant got warm blankets for when the child came out.

"Okay, Sakura, get ready, one, two, push!"

Sakura began to push as Sasuke kept squeezing her hand in encouragement.

"You're doing very good, keep it up, Sakura," Tsunade said.

Through the labor, Sasuke began to feel light-headed but thought nothing of it; thinking it was due to lack of sleep and excitement. He continued to stay by Sakura's side, every once in a while giving her hand a squeeze and occasionally a kiss.

"You're almost there, Sakura!" Tsunade said excitedly, while motioning the nurse to hand over a blanket.

Letting out a final push, the room was filled with cries of a newborn.

"Congratulations, Sasuke, Sakura, you now have a baby girl."

Tsunade lifted the wiggling baby up higher so that Sakura and Sasuke could see her, Sakura burst into tears of joy while Sasuke gave a smirk. Then all of a sudden, Sasuke's world became black.

* * *

'_Why am I lying on a bed?' _Sasuke thought lifting a hand to his throbbing head.

"Sasuke-kun, you're finally awake." A voice sounded next to him. Turning his head, he saw Sakura staring back at him. Giving a puzzled look, she began to giggle, only making him even more confused.

"You fainted, Uchiha," Tsunade stated, walking toward Sakura handing her a bundle of blankets, which Sakura eagerly took.

"Fainted?" Sasuke repeated, looking around the room.

"Yes, fainted," Tsunade clarified, "But no reason to feel embarrassed, about 65% of new fathers faint when they first catch a glimpse of their new child." She finished explaining giving the new parent's a genuine smile.

With that said, she walked out the room with the other nurse in tow.

Quietness soon followed as Sasuke rested his head on Sakura's shoulder while wrapping an arm protectively around her waist.

Suddenly, something moved under the bundle of the thin pink blankets that Sakura was holding. Curiously, Sasuke looked up at Sakura and saw her staring lovingly at it.

She noticed her husband's inquisitive glance so she lifted up part of the blanket so that it showed a baby girls face.

A smile crept onto Sasuke's face as he caught a second glance of his new daughter. Reaching out he gently stroke the baby's cheek as it began to stir.

Both parents watched anxiously as the new born began to struggle to open her eyes. When she finally did, Sasuke and Sakura were staring back into black glimmering orbs.

"She has your eyes, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered. The baby soon began to wiggle as she started to move her arms. This caused the blanket to slip down to the elbows of the small infant and revealed a small wad of dark pink hair sticking from the head.

"Hn, and she has both our hair mixed together," Sasuke added with a smirk as he saw Sakura begin to stroke the baby's hair.

She let out a giggle, as they once again got quiet. Sasuke let out a chuckle as his daughter took hold of his index and nibbled on it.

Suddenly, the moment was ruined when the door to their room burst open revealing an energetic blond with a blushing blue haired woman trailing behind him.

"Sakura-chan, Teme!" Naruto exclaimed running into the room. Sasuke lazily got up from his position next to Sakura and glared at his best friend for interrupting their moment.

Naruto let out a laugh at his friend's antics and walked over to him pulling him into a manly hug. "Congratulations, Sasuke,"

Sasuke let out a sigh, rolled his eyes, and returned the hug, "Thanks, dobe,"

"So h-how are you feeling Sakura-chan?" Hinata said bending over so that she was close enough to hear Sakura's responses.

"I'm feeling much better now," Sakura said letting out a giggle. As their conversation continued, the baby began to stir more wanting her mother's and father's attention.

"Sakura-chan, she looks like you and teme mixed together," Naruto said walking over to Sakura to see his friends' child, "Can I hold her for awhile?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura with puppy eyes.

Nodding her head in approval, she handed him the baby while she readjusted herself, with the help of Sasuke, so that she was sitting up against the bed frame.

With the baby in Naruto's arm, Hinata came to stand beside him.

"So what's her name?" Naruto asked while cooing at the baby to say his name.

"She's going to be named after Sasuke-kun's mother, Mikoto." Sakura answered resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"It is a v-very beautiful name," Hinata added.

"Thanks,"

"Hello there, Mikoto-chan, my name is Uncle-Naruto Uzamaki!" he exclaimed giving his new niece one of his famous grins.

"Naruto, shut up, you're going to make the baby c…" Sakura scowled but before she could finish her sentence the once quiet room, except for Naruto's outburst every once in awhile, the quadrant became filled with the cries of a newborn.

"Dobe! You made my daughter cry." Sasuke seethed stomping his way over toward his best friend. Grabbing his child from the blond-haired person before he could protest, Sasuke whacked him across the head resulting in Naruto being sprawled on the floor while clutching his injured head.

"Teme! What was that for?" Naruto said trying to pick himself up off the tiled floor with the help of Hinata.

"For making her cry, idiot," sitting down next to his wife he gently handed Mikoto over to the awaiting arms of the new mother.

"I think she's hungry," Sakura commented. While Sasuke made Naruto turn around Sakura began to breast feed her new-born.

Suddenly, there sounded a tap at the door as Shenji came in with a clipboard.

"Visiting hours are over. It is time that Sakura-sama and the child get some rest."

"Alright, well goodbye, Sakura-chan, see you later, Sasuke." Both Naruto and Hinata bid their farewells before leaving.

"Sasuke-sama, you have to leave as well,"

"No."

"Just let him stay here Shenji-chan, nothing you do will make him leave," Sakura clarified with a nervous laugh.

"Very well, as you wish Sakura-sama," the nurse responded, "I'll go fetch some extra blankets then."

"Okay, Shenji-chan," Sakura responded half heartedly since she was staring at her daughter.

"Alright, I shall be right back." The sound of the door clicking behind her indicated that she had left the room.

Shifting a little so that Sakura was comfortable, she stopped feeding her child and put her on her shoulder so she could burp. Both parents let out a quiet laugh when they heard their daughter let out a high pitched burp. Cradling Mikoto in her arms, Sakura began to rock her while unconsciously humming a melody. It was a picture perfect moment Sasuke thought as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

It seemed as Naruto could read Sasuke's thoughts as he rushed in through the door with a camera in hand and said, "Forgot to take a picture!" a flash emitted capturing the scene of Sasuke kissing his wife while Sakura rocked their baby.

Yes, a picture perfect moment was captured.

* * *

"Waa!"

The loud wailing coming from the baby's room soon awoke Sasuke and Sakura. Just as Sakura was about to go see why her daughter was crying for the third time that night, a hand grabbed her arm, seizing her movements.

"Stay in bed, Sakura, I'll go," Sasuke said getting up from his bed.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," his wife said settling her head back into her fluffy pillow.

---

Entering Mikoto's room, Sasuke walked over to the crib where his baby was awake and crying.

Reaching his long arms into the crib, he pulled them back with the baby in his arms. Walking over to the rocking chair that Sakura insisted they buy, he sat while softly pushing on his heels to rock the chair.

Slowly, the baby began to quiet down. As Sasuke stared at Mikoto, the baby girl opened her eyes to show the black orbs that resembled his so perfectly. His eyes softened when she started to get lethargic and began closing her eyes.

Right when he was returning Mikoto to the crib, he spoke out, "I thought I told you to stay in bed, Sakura, you're still in no condition to be getting up."

Standing from the doorway, Sakura, who was only dressed in her light pink night gown, gazed at the man she had deeply fallen in love before giving their daughter one last kiss then stood upright and beckoning her to come over to him.

Giggling at his actions, she walked over to her husband and she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his bare chest. "You worry too much Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn, it's quite obvious why I do." He responded wrapping his arms around her small frame and resting his head on top of hers.

He felt her nod and became still soon after that. Both were content in each other's arms but all good moments have to end, right? Of course, and soon the sun was poking through the curtains of the baby's room and that's when they noticed that it was already daybreak.

Grabbing his wife by the hand, he gently tugged it indicating that he wanted to go back to bed. Making sure Mikoto was still asleep both parents quietly slipped out of her room and returned to their own awaiting bed.

Getting under the covers, they snuggled up into each other enjoying the warmth that both provided. Just as Sakura was beginning to drift off into sleep, Sasuke's soft whisper drove her to keep conscious for a little longer.

"Thank you, Sakura," Sasuke said in a murmur. Puzzled, Sakura let a confused smile creep on her rosy lips as she lifted her head to be face to face with her husband.

"For what, Sasuke-kun?"

"Giving me a family," Sasuke responded, softly lifting her chin to capture his wife's surprised open lips.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Love is wealth in heart..."_

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed the chapter because I sure had a great time writing it! Quotes by me**

**As for Haunted House Assignment, I am almost done with the next chapter I just need my reviser to edit and I want to make it longer than the other chapters as an apology for the long wait.**

**So it will be out soon, and thanks for the patience!**

**Leave a review please! Tell me what you think, what I should work on, things in that nature!**

**---**

**Signing off till next time**

**_Mojo-Jojo_**


End file.
